


Settling the Nerves

by MakiHarukawa



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: Akane is superstitious and adorable, Akane pov ch2, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Junpei pov ch1, Semi divergence from canon bc I wanted their wedding sooner than stated..., post-ztd, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiHarukawa/pseuds/MakiHarukawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junpei is having a crisis the morning of his wedding. A couple blocks away, Akane is hiding in the bathroom and won't come out.<br/>Carlos and Sigma try to calm him down, and Diana is the best pal a gal can ever ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carpe Diem

Junpei was freaking out.  
  
He paced back and forth in Carlos' small apartment. His wedding was today. His marriage to Akane Kurashiki was today. Just the thought of being with Akane was enough to send chills down his spine.  
  
As Akane was very superstitious and believed in, what felt like, almost every major myth she came across, not seeing the bride in her dress before the ceremony was no exception.  
  
Carlos promptly volunteered his place to lounge around and get ready before the wedding. Sigma also tagged along because Diana was out of the house in the morning, and Sigma dreadfully knew he need pointers on his sense of style.  
  
The three men in the room were dressed in very similar black suits due to the fact that they were all borrowed from Carlos. Sigma did own a suit but it was baby blue and back from his undergraduate days. He'd rather not let it see the light of day.  
  
Junpei's pacing slowly turned into harsh shuffling, wearing down the rug under him.  
  
As Carlos noticed his friend's sudden speed up, he clasped Junpei's shoulder. "Hey man, are you okay? Do you have pre-wedding jitters or something?" he prompted.  
  
"Don't tell me you have any regrets or anything," Sigma interrogated as he put down his phone from texting, presumably, Diana.  
  
Junpei shook his head as he fidgeted with his tie. "No, I know what I'm getting into."  
  
When Junpei re-proposed to Akane, he was fully aware of who she truly was and what she was capable of doing. She was everything he wasn't and he craved her presence every day. To think they were about to vow to never leave each other's side till death do them part was beyond what young Junpei would have imagined eleven years ago.  
  
Then, why was he freaking out?  
  
"Hey, Junpei," Carlos grabbed both of Junpei's shoulders, "look at me. You are _so_ ready for this."  
  
Carlos has been a proud supporter of Junpei and Akane ever since Dcom, even convincing Akane to get married before catching the religious fanatic just yet. With both of his hands still on Junpei, he shook him around, trying to physically knock some sense into his best friend.  
  
"Who has been childhood friends with her? You. Who has spent an entire year searching for her? You. Who proposed to her in the middle of a killing game? You." Though not his intention, with every jab, Junpei had all the more reason to drop his head in discontent.  
  
Sigma smirked, still humored by the story of Junpei's original proposal. He lifted his chin and added the conversation, "hey, who still had her picture on him 45 years in the future?"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Don't sell yourself short," Carlos interjected. Junpei grimaced as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"I guess I'm just wary. I've been looking for her for so long, it feels surreal to be here right now. What do I even do next?" Junpei bore a far off look in his eyes. A feeling of emptiness bubbled in his stomach.  
  
Carlos and Sigma gave him a sympathetic look. They knew Junpei wasn't exactly used to this feeling of things actually going right. He was done searching for Akane. She was here, and she was very much willing to marry him. Junpei couldn't even describe the feeling of relief and accomplishment that he was experiencing. However, after a year of hardship as a detective looking for Akane, Junpei couldn't shake off the feeling that he lost some sort of purpose, a lost motivation.  
  
"You know what you do next?" Sigma gave a hard stare. Sigma could see right through Junpei. "You give Kurashiki the best damn life she could ask for. That's what you do."  
  
Junpei gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Your knew motivation is making the most of your time with Akane." Sigma folded his arms, "you don't know what could happen within the next year. She could be whisked away by the government. She could have an emergency with Crash Keys. Maybe the religious fanatic will show up and split you two apart for months."  
  
Sigma had a dark expression on his face. He thought about his time with Diana during the timeline he had to make the AB game. The pain and grief he felt when she past was still lodged in his heart. Looking back on it now made Sigma realized he needed to cherish the moments he has with his family.  
  
From what Carlos knew from Akane, he was aware of Sigma's complicated history. He knew Sigma means well, but Carlos couldn't keep down the dying urge to lighten the mood.  
  
"What Sigma means is," Carlos lifted his glass and held up a beer bottle for Junpei, " _carpe diem_ ."  
  
Junpei glanced up at him, "seize the day?"  
  
"Yeah, you got to make everyday count! Think of the opportunities you guys will have, the doors that will open for you guys."  
  
_We have been through a lot of different doors together_ , Junpei thought, jokingly.  
  
"Think about how much you care for your future wife." Carlos smiled, and much to Junpei's dismay, it was pretty contagious.  
  
Junpei smirked as he took the beer and handed one to Sigma as well. The word wife resonated within him. A warm, pleasant feeling spread throughout Junpei's stomach.  
  
Carlos held out his drink, "here's to Junpei and Akane and their new beginning"  
  
"Oh come on Carlos, save the toasts for this evening," but Junpei held his drink up as well. He brought the bottle to his lips and sipped it cautiously.  
  
Sigma raised his drink but set it down on the table quickly after. "You know that Akane is going to fly off the handle when she finds out you two had beer before the wedding."  
  
Junpei cracked a grin. "Well, I guess I'll just have to suffer the consequences because I'll be stuck with her for the rest of my life." He took another sip from his drink, this time with a lot more exhilaration.  
  
Sigma rolled his eyes and picked up his phone, probably to text Diana to bring some emergency Advil. Yet, he smiled nonetheless.  
  
Junpei was in an entire state of emotions right now: tired, excited, enamored, and slightly buzzed. The thought of being with Akane Kurashiki sent chills down his spine. But, for what felt like the first time in eleven years, he was positive of the decision he has made.


	2. Meditation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working title: Akane is Totally Chill Guys

It was the morning of her wedding. Her friends were here; her brother was in town; her fiancé was alive and well. So it was perfectly reasonable that Akane Kurashiki was quietly meditating, locked, in her bathroom, with the lights off...  
  
Akane was freaking out.  
  
"Akane! Akane, are you alright? You've been in there for forty minutes now." Diana furiously knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
With her hair up and dressed in a simple green gown, Diana leaned her head against the door, hoping to hear some sort of confirmation from her friend.  
  
Akane was in fact not alright. Her usual calm, cheerful demeanor was quickly dissipating.  
Nerves shook her entire body, each shiver creeped further down her arms and legs. She shut her eyes, trying to focus on one thought at a time.  
  
"Akane? Do you want me the come in?" Akane could feel Diana's concern piercing through the door.  
  
Diana was the main coordinator in helping Akane and Junpei set up for their wedding. The two agreed on a very simple wedding, only inviting close friends that were in town. Nevertheless, Diana volunteered to help, mentioning that she had experience with this sort of thing and wanted nothing but the best for the soon-to-be newlyweds. Today she was supposed to help Akane dress, get prepped, and drive her to the ceremony. She left for five minutes to grab some Advil because of an ominous text from Sigma, only to find Akane missing from the bedroom and crying alone in the bathroom in the next room over. Diana couldn't help but feel a small pang of responsibility.  
  
Akane sat up and straighten her back. She touched her face, surprised to find they were free of any tears. She smoothed down her shirt and cleared her throat.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Diana cautiously opened the door and peered inside. What she saw was a very calm woman with her leg crossed in front of her, leaning against the bathtub. If Diana didn't know any better, she would have thought that everything was perfectly fine, and Akane just likes to meditate on the bath rug. But she wasn't that ignorant.  
  
Diana stepped into the room and slowly walked up to Akane. When she saw no movement or recognition of her entrance, Diana gently placed herself next to her. "Akane? Are you alright, did something happened?" Diana began to rub circles into her back, but Akane was stubborn and refused to let go of her stance.  
  
When five minutes went by without a word, Diana's mind began to wonder of what would trouble the blushing bride. She thought about her own wedding and the thoughts she went through on that day.  
  
She turned to Akane, still with her eyes closed, taking deep breaths in and out.  
  
"Akane, are you nervous?" no reply, but Diana continued anyway. "Well, I'll tell you that I was pretty nervous on my wedding day too." She pulled on a strand of hair near her cheek as she continued, "I was really jittery. The thought of such a huge step sent butterflies in my stomach, but you know what helped me?" Diana gently rested her hand on Akane's, "talking it out."  
  
Akane opened her eyes for the first time since Diana came in. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the presence of the figure next to her. She relaxed her legs and let out a large sigh.  
  
"I'm fine, really, I prom-"  
  
"No," Diana squeezed the hand in her palm. "I can tell you're worried about something, and if what Sigma says is true, I believe that you shouldn't burden your thoughts alone."  
  
Akane squinted for a beat, but quickly lowered her shoulders and turned her head.  
  
"I'm worried." She stated it as if she was speaking a curse word. Diana squeezed her hand again as a sign for her to continue. "I'm afraid of the regret," her eyes widened, "not that I have or will regret getting married!" Akane took a shaky breath, "what if Junpei regrets marrying a complicated, confusing, convoluted girl like me?"  
  
Diana chuckled, which slowly turned into a fit of giggles.  
  
"H-hey, what's so funny?" Akane huffed and crossed her arms.  
  
Diana slowed her laughter enough to catch her breath to respond. "Oh it's just, I thought you were worried about the religious fanatic or the world exploding or something. It would fit your forte of thinking." Diana smiled again, signaling Akane that she only meant to tease her.

Akane brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, "well, I am concerned if the world gets destroyed, but this feeling is different than that." She bit her lip and began thinking of her uneasiness.  
  
"What if Junpei decides I'm too much?" she began, "that I'm an unreliable person. What if he's still bitter about the two Nonary games I put him through?" she combed a hand through her hair. "Well, he doesn't exactly remember the second one, and he came in on his own will. I even erased his memories so he wouldn't do that. Oh, that's so like him...." Akane's voice tapered off, her rambling getting the better of her.  
  
Diana had absolutely no idea what Akane was talking about, but she still smiled.  
  
"I'm not going to belittle your problems, Akane, but trust me when I say that I am sure that stuff doesn't bother Junpei." Diana shifted her legs under her dress. "I know I'm not the best person to say this because of my failed marriage, but I believe Junpei is a wonderful guy who is totally into you." Diana giggled at her own teenage-like statement.  
  
It was enough for Akane to crack a smile too.  
  
"You really think so? You don't think he's upset or doubtful?" Akane played with her hands, twirling the engagement ring around her finger over and over again.  
  
Diana placed her hands on the ledge of the tub and pulled herself up. "Upset? He forgave everything about you the minute we got out of Dcom. And doubtful? If he was doubtful then he would have left a long time ago, trust me." She extended her hand down to Akane. Akane took it gingerly and stood up, not realizing that she was only wearing one heel and that her hair was up in all the wrong places, bobby pins galore.  
  
Akane brushed down her clothes, not yet changed into the formal white dress, and looked in the mirror. She was a hot mess. The sight of her looked as if she was left at the altar and was just eating a gallon of ice cream on the floor.  
  
"Thank you, Diana. I'm just going to fix myself up again. Umm, I'm sorry for ruining some of your hard work!" Diana smiled. Knowing that Akane was in a better mood made her tremendously happy. She stepped out of the bathroom, giving Akane space to collect herself and her thoughts.  
  
When she heard the door finally close, Akane chuckled. She began to wipe up her face and replace her hair.  
  
_If Junpei ever left me at the altar, there would be a whole agency out for his head._  
  
She giggled inwardly as she took off the one heel and sunk her feet into the plush rug beneath her, running her toes over the soft fabric.  
  
_Not that he would because he has been by my side for a year now._  
  
Akane looked at herself in the mirror and applied some lotion on her hands and shoulders.  
  
_Only a year, huh..._  
  
It felt like a thousand lifetimes to them.  
  
The more she thought about it, the more she realized that Junpei has always been there for her. He was with her through the Nonary game, he supported her through the Decision game, and he has been helping her run Crash Keys for the past year now.  
  
Akane smiled as she put the pins in her hair back into place. Diana was right. She didn't need to worry so much. Her and Junpei's bond was thick enough to transcend timelines. The trust that they learned to grow has helped them immensely as a team. She couldn't imagine her life without him.  
  
She was just about finished when Diana knocked on the door.  
  
"Akane, I have your dress. Are you ready?"  
  
Akane took one last look in the mirror, feeling much more energized than the previous hour. With her middle finger touching her thumb on both hands, she deeply inhaled and exhaled before turning to the door.  
  
Akane Tenmyouji did have a nice ring to it.  
  
She cleared her throat as she placed a hand on the doorknob.  
  
"I'm ready!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine that both Akane and Junpei are those people who are like, "I'm marrying the most amazing person ever what the heck", and they just need time to think, which is how this story became to be.
> 
> I might write the wedding or the reception if anyone shows any interest. I've been thinking about it anyway, might put it under my post ztd series lol


End file.
